


we still belong together (tomlinson twins)

by louisofvere



Series: harry and his twins [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Bottom William, M/M, Playing Piano, Smut, Threesome, Top Harry, Top William, Twincest, all the tags from the previous part, i can't do this tag thing urgh, i dunno, louis gets fucked in some part, soccer football whatever, sorry i'm new
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisofvere/pseuds/louisofvere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay versucht die Zwillinge mal wieder zu trennen. Erreicht damit allerdings das Gegenteil, denn Louis und William sehen weniger den Sommer getrennt voneinander, sondern viel mehr die letzte Nacht vor der Trennung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we still belong together (tomlinson twins)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, das meine Tags beim ersten Teil nicht stimmen. Das ist die erste Serie, die ich poste und taggen regt mich auf. :c (Die Tags vom ersten Teil sind die allgemeinen Tags der Serie. Ich werde sie bei den Parts nicht erneut taggen, weil das echt umständlich ist... also ja...)  
> Enjoy. Henny xx

Johannah Tomlinson wird langsam aber sicher skeptisch. Immer wieder sieht sie die Zwillinge kuscheln und küssen und einmal meint sie sogar gesehen zu haben, wie William in Louis’ Schritt gefasst hat.  
Die Zwillinge sind 15, da beschließt die Mutter der beiden zu handeln und lässt sie nicht mehr in einem Zimmer schlafen.  
Sie lässt es nicht mehr zu, dass die beiden allein sind.  
Na ja, nur leider hat Johannah nicht über alles die Kontrolle.  
Louis und William schleichen sich immer wieder in das Zimmer des anderen.  
William schiebt sich in Louis’ Bett, legt sich auf ihn und beginnt seinen Hals zu küssen. Er murmelt immer wieder wie sehr er Louis liebt, seine Hand fährt herunter in Louis’ Hose.  
Ihr Stöhnen unterdrücken sie so gut es geht.  
Louis schleicht sich manchmal in Williams Zimmer, legt sich neben ihn ins Bett und schiebt Williams T-Shirt hoch. Er lutscht an den Nippeln seines Bruders, der sich das Wimmern nur zaghaft verkneifen kann. Louis leckt Williams Bauch entlang, hinterlässt Knutschflecken an den Hüften.  
Und Johannah kann leider auch nicht verhindern, dass die Zwillinge immer wieder miteinander duschen, sich gegenseitig die Haare waschen, während das Wasser läuft und ihr Kichern einbettet. Sie kann es nicht ändern, dass William an Louis’ Hintern greift, in die eingeseifte Schulter seines Bruders beißt und sich mit ihm gegen die Wand lehnt, während sich ein einzelner Finger zu Louis’ Eingang stiehlt.  
Nein, Johannah sieht das alles nicht und die beiden Jungs wissen, dass es besser so ist.  
Als sie sechzehn sind, hat Niall die Hoffnung aufgegeben William mit Mädchen zu verkuppeln. Auf jeder Party steht er nur am Rand mit Louis, trinkt etwas und hat einen Arm um die Schulter seines Zwillings gelegt.  
Niall ist nicht dumm und auch Liam fällt nach einigen Jahren Beobachtung der Unterschied von ihnen zu anderen Zwillingspaaren auf.  
Da sind zum Beispiel Andrew und Phillip. Und nicht wie bei Louis und William kleben die beiden wie zwei Verliebte aneinander.  
Phillip prügelt sich regelmäßig mit seinem Bruder, hat einen ganz anderen Freundeskreis und würden sie nicht total gleich aussehen, wüsste man nicht mal, dass sie Geschwister sind.  
Phillip schläft mit vielen Mädchen, Andrew schmachtet „der einen“ hinterher.  
Louis und William sind anders.  
Haben nach sechzehn Jahren Dauerkontakt nicht genug voneinander, stehlen sich in jeder freien Minute weg, um allein zu sein.  
Der Tag, an dem sie es dann schließlich beschließen ist ein Freitag.  
Ein regnerischer Freitag im Sommer.  
Kurz vor den Ferien.  
Kurz vor dem Sommercamp, in das Johannah William schicken will.  
Louis soll nicht mit. Sie meint, es wäre gut, wenn die beiden mal eine Weile getrennt voneinander wären.  
Louis hat geweint und sich wieder ein paar Haare ausgerissen bei der Vorstellung William einen Sommer lang nicht sehen zu können.  
William diskutiert stundenlang mit seiner Mutter, doch die bleibt hart, lässt Ausreden und Beschimpfungen nicht durchgehen.  
„Ihr werdet es überleben, William. Nach einer Zeit wird dir gar nicht auffallen, dass Louis nicht da ist. Und ehe du dich versiehst, ist die Zeit um.“  
Um fair zu sein, meldet Johannah Louis beim Klavierunterricht an. Sie hatte ihn gefragt, ob er auch in ein Sportcamp will, aber Louis hat nur mehr geweint. „Ich will zu William. Meinem William.“  
Deswegen Klavierunterricht.  
Es ist also ein regnerischer Sommertag und Louis und William sitzen in Louis’ Zimmer mit dem Wissen, sich bald eine Weile nicht mehr zu sehen.  
„Wir könnten… Louis, schaust du mich an?“  
Louis hat seinen Kopf zur Seite gedreht, starrt auf die kahle Wand neben sich. „Was?“  
„Wir könnten… wenn du willst, also…“ William knirscht ein bisschen rum, da dreht Louis sich wieder vollkommen zu ihm und hält ihn bei den Oberarmen. „Bitte, Will.“  
Sie sind Zwillinge. Worte sind nicht einmal notwendig.  
William streicht Louis’ eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, lächelt und flüstert: „Ich schließe die Tür ab. Leg du dich hin und zieh dich aus.“  
Sie hatten schon genug Romantik. Sie haben sich schon oft genug zurück gehalten.  
Heute nicht.  
Heute wird sich nicht zurück gehalten.  
Es beginnt damit, dass William das Gleitgel holt und ein Kondom. Louis nimmt ihm beides ohne Worte ab, während sich auch nun der ältere Zwilling entkleidet.  
William beugt sich herunter zu Louis, setzt sich zwischen seine Beine und küsst ihn. Er zieht mit seinen Zähnen an Louis’ Unterlippe und nimmt ihm die Utensilien wieder aus der Hand.  
Zuerst macht er sich Gleitgel auf die Finger und führt sie zu Louis’ Eingang.  
William hat Louis schon oft gefingert und Louis hat William schon oft gefingert.  
Diesmal ist es etwas anders, weil Louis weiß, dass da gleich mehr in ihm sein wird als nur ein paar krumme Finger seines Bruders.  
William wird in ihm sein. Er wird endlich mit Louis Liebe machen.  
Louis wimmert und zittert. Seine Nippel stellen sich auf und der Regen platscht immer noch beruhigend gegen die Fenster.  
Die Luft wird stickiger, als William anfängt zu stöhnen. Er fühlt Louis um seine Finger, schließt genüsslich die Augen und reibt sich selbst mit der anderen Hand.  
Auch Louis packt seine eigene Erektion und lässt seine kleine Hand auf und ab gleiten.  
William zieht seine Finger aus Louis, reißt mit den Zähnen die Packung des Kondoms auf, spuckt die Hälfte auf den Boden und lässt Louis das Kondom überrollen.  
Louis zittert immer noch.  
William braucht ihn nicht fragen, ob er Angst hat ob er sich es anders überlegt hat, ob er noch warten will.  
Er weiß genau was Louis denkt und weiß, dass Louis es will, als er ihn küsst, mit seiner Zunge in Louis’ Mund fährt und Louis’ Kopf näher an sich heran drückt.  
Es passiert langsam. Wie in Zeitlupe und die beiden schweben auf Wolke Sieben, als William zärtlich in Louis eindringt, Louis immer mehr Zeit gibt sich an das überwältigende Gefühl zu gewöhnen.  
Louis japst und schreit und William hält ihn, beruhigt ihn und streicht ihm durch das nun verschwitzte Haar. Louis trägt seine Haare lieber als Seitenscheitel, den Pony über die Stirn, William stylt sie sich hoch. Doch auch er merkt, wie ihm seine Haare ins Gesicht fallen.  
Er bewegt sich in Louis. Dieser ist froh, dass William ihn festhält und dafür sorgt, dass Louis nicht weg rutscht.  
Louis dreht die Augen nach hinten, als William seine Prostata trifft und er schreit und ruft laut den Namen seines Bruders.  
„Lou, leise“, murmelt William und küsst Louis im ganzen Gesicht ab.  
Er stöhnt, wird schneller und Louis krallt sich mit seinen Fingern in Williams Rücken fest. So sehr, dass er Spuren hinterlässt.  
Der leichte Schmerz spornt William an schneller zu werden und härter zu stoßen und nach ein paar weiteren Stößen dann, kommen die Zwillinge auf den Punkt genau gleichzeitig.  
„Bitte geh nicht in das Camp“, wimmert Louis nur außer Atem.  
William schaut ihn mitleidig an. „Ich gehöre nur dir, Lou. Nur dir.“


End file.
